Sweet Dreams
by boomer4ever
Summary: *EngIta* They were always blissfully unaware of the horrors beyond the gates of Hell. That is until England tells them something that was never supposed to be known. Demons do exist, waiting. True colors will be revealed. Friendships will be tested. Betrayal is around every corner. Can anyone survive their own nightmares? Who is the boy-the angel that is the key to their survival?


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm alive! I am so so so so sorry for not updating in awhile! Listen, for all of you who are readers of 'Kill or Be Killed' and 'New Alliance', I'm sorry, but I may have to take a break from that. I've lost interest in those, so for now, I'll be typing up this story!**

**Pairings: EngIta, Spamano, PruCan, AusHun, RusLiet, AmeriPan**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: Between T and M, though probably just T. NO LEMONS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form. The characters belong to their respectful owners. The title picture I have used for this story belongs to 'janikol' on Deviantart . I suggest you take a look at their art!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_If you want it, get it. If you dream it, believe it. The sky's never the limit. So go on, show the world who you are. Don't be afraid to show your true colors._

_Do you believe? Have you seen them before? Everyone has a guardian, you, me, everyone. People choose to act like we don't exist. But… we're everywhere. We walk with you, cry with you, laugh with you. We're what brings your dreams to life. The light at the end of the tunnel. The hope. We're in the air, the sky, the light, your dreams. You just have to look and…_

_Believe._

…

_It was a nice day. The sun cast a light shine across the land, animals just waking up for the early dawn of morning. Birds started chirping, the cicadas let out their beautiful joyful noise, almost able to lull one to sleep. The peaceful day made the thick forest more eerie yet calm and beautiful. Suddenly, a sharp cry of pain erupted through the thick woods, alerting and scaring away any nearby animals._

"_It hurts!"_

"_Don't be such a baby! I told you to be more careful, didn't I?"_

" _Yes, but, I wanted to get you some food!"_

_A young boy, with messy blonde hair shook his head. He appeared to be about 10 years old. He had piercing emerald eyes and thick eyebrows. He also was wearing a deep green blanket/jacket of sorts wrapped around his shoulders and covering most if not all of his front._

"_You didn't have to do that, you know. Climbing a tree? You know you suck at that." He sighed and wrapped a piece of white cloth around the other boys scraped knee- it really wasn't that bad, he just was overly sensitive to pain._

_The other boy sniffled slightly, "I just wanted to help… I'm sorry!" Suddenly, a hand was patting his hand making him stare at the emerald eyed boy. He smiled, a rare sight on his usually pouting face._

"_Don't be. Let me get food, alright? You help by keeping me company." Taking his hand away he pouted and he blushed. "Just don't do that again! I can't stand hearing your annoying crying!"_

_The smaller boy started giggling then._

"_Okee-dokey!" He then went into a fit of laughs and giggles and threw himself at the taller male. Said blonde blushed even more, a deep red covering his cheeks._

"_H-hey! Don't do that!"_

"_I can't help it! You're the best!"_

…

A loud ringing filled his ears, making him bolt upright in his bed. Gasping, he looked around and found the source of the noise on a nightstand next to his bed. It was a digital clock that read 8:30 in bright neon red numbers.

Slamming his hand on the accursed noise-maker, England sighed. It was only his second night in New York, and his dreams were already becoming a problem. He'd been having these strange dreams of him and another boy being stuck in a forest. The weird thing was that he could never see the other's face, only hear his voice, which sounded like a girls…

Groaning, he rubbed his tired and sand ridden eyes. He got out of his plain bed and look out the window. The busy city streets of NYC were crowded as usual. People walked by his hotel in suits or just plain street clothes, not paying any mind to the others around them, or the bitter cold. It was quite cloudy, so it was probably going to rain, which wasn't going to help the fact that winter was quickly approaching, and he had a meeting-

England's eyes widened. He looked back at the clock, now reading 8:35.

Bloody hell.

"Just great! I have a meeting in 20 minutes!" He growled out in-between ground teeth. Quickly running to his closet, he grabbed one of his suits and then to the bathroom, throwing of his pajama T and shorts.

Right when he finished brushing his teeth, his phone started ringing with an annoyingly catchy flute tune. Picking it up, he didn't even have to check the caller ID to know who it was. Quickly answering, he ran to his small kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and unwrapped it.

"What do want, Scott?" He mumbled grumpily. 'Scott' gasped, trying to sound offended.

"What's with the attitude? Aren't you happy to talk to me?" A Scottish voice asked. England sighed once again.

"Listen, I don't have time for this! I have a bloody meeting in 15 minutes, and you're not helping! Now, why did you call?" He asked, already tempted to hang up on his sibling. He just finished practically running down the stairs to the lobby and walked out into the parking lot. He hissed when the cold morning air nipped at him.

"Hey, I'm not the one who can't set his alarm clock right. Anyways, how are things? Are the others alright?"

Knowing who he was referring to, England nodded. He quickly jumped to his car and got it started."Things are going alright, I guess. Everyone seems to be on friendly terms, which is a first considering all the fighting they usual have. So, how's everything on your end?"

A sigh, then, "decent, I keep getting ordered around by my boss, though. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep, either. I have this… really bad feeling, lately."

"About what? Is everything ok?" He asked, slightly worried. A hesitant pause came before he answered. "Yeah… I just feel like something big is going to happen, though. And it's not good… I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy, or something!" He laughed slightly, but it sounded forced.

England frowned. A long drawn out silence filled the air as he drove through the busy streets. Morning rush hour really can screw some people over, even a nation!

England thought about the last few months since he last spoke with his brother. They weren't particularly close, but still kept in touch. After all, they had no choice but to have the other on speed dial, since-

"Don't you think?" England snapped out of his thoughts. He finally reached the UN meeting building. Him and the other nations were supposed to meet up with each other and discuss any problems they were having, as well as ways to boost their economy. Of course, America was going to host it, so they probably weren't going to get much done.

Getting out his car, he realized Scott had asked him a question. Mentally scolding himself he walked briskly into the lobby and into a nearby elevator, going up to the 10th floor.

"Sorry, Scott, what did you say?" He asked. A sigh sounded on the other end, and he could practically_ feel_ the other's smirk.

"I said it's nice that everyone's getting along. It's our job to keep them safe, right?" He chuckled slightly, making England smirk.

"Right." _ Always with that carefree attitude… he never acts like himself…_

Walking out of the elevator, he continued his quick pace, nearing the door of the meeting room through the long corridor. He looked at his watch; 8;59. He sighed in relief, glad he wasn't late- not that anyone would care._ Maybe Germany, though._

Suddenly, a chair was thrown out the wall next to the door, smashing it considerably. England had to jump back, as he barely avoided the damaged item. Through the hole in the wall, he could hear yelling and arguing, coming from America, China, and Prussia.

"Oh, by the way, I have something important to tell you." He heard Scott say.

England groaned in annoyance, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Sorry, Scott, but I can't talk right now. I just got to the meeting, and it looks like America's gotten himself into another fight."

"Wait, England, this is important! Listen, I-"

"Sorry, I need to go!" And he hung up.

Walking into the room, he could see all the nations arguing, mainly America and China. He could see Italy hiding slightly behind Germany, and Japan trying to calm his brother down, who was practically fuming.

"Take that back!" China yelled. America just laughed obnoxiously, grinning.

"No way! My flag is better than all of yours, admit it! Dude, it's so awesome, you're just jealous." He smirked, then saw England at the door, and waved. "Yo, England, what's up, man? I was wandering when you'd get here!"

"America, what's going on?" He asked in slight annoyance with the younger nation.

"Oh, nothing, really! I'm just telling everyone how awesomely cooler my flag is than theirs!"

"What are you talking about? Your flag isn't original in the least! You just copied off of mine!" He yelled, glaring at him.

'What are you talking about? Dude, you totally got it wrong! My flag is to symbolize freedom and independence!" You could practically see his flag waving behind him as he flashed his golden smile.

"No way! My flag may be simple, but at least I didn't copy off of someone else!" China stated, crossing his arms.

France then appeared, winking at England, almost making him gag. He snuck an arm around England's shoulders, trying to tempt him, but, as usual, only succeeded in making him shove him away.

"You're so mean to me, Angleterre! I'm here to defend you, you know! I agree that America has a lack of originality in flag choices! Even C-Can-Canada! Yeah, him! Even he has more originality, what with a leaf on it."

Canada than seemed to appear out of nowhere, holding his little polar bear thing.

"Actually, it's a maple leaf-"

"But, you know, my flag is the best! It's simple, sure, but it shows delicacy and beauty!" And then, it started.

"Oh, yeah right! You know my flag is the awesomest of them all, because it was made by the awesome me!"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself! It's just a bird!"

"You're so cruel, Hungary! You're making tears come out of my awesome eyes!"

"Oh, shut up! She isn't cruel, you're just overreacting!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh, just shut up already! No one cares about your stupid flags!"

"Oh, come on, Romano! Don't be mad!"

"Shut up, you tomato bastard!"

"I think our flag looks pretty cool, actually!" Italy smiled brightly."It doesn't have much to it, but it has nice colors! They're pretty, and nice! Our pasta is even better!"

"Yeah, right! You know pizza is better!" Romano said as he crossed his arms.

"Actually, I think my Russian food is better. It has very original and creative flavors. You agree, right, Lithuania?" Russia smiled at the boy next to him, who just shivered and hesitantly smiled, albeit, a bit forced, and nodded."Y-yes! Of course, your food is delicious!"

"You know Spanish food is the best! It has amazing flavor and spices!" Spain smiled.

"Don't be silly, Spain! You know the French are the best, especially at cooking! We have some of the most extravagant ingredients and rare flavors, enough to be 5 star restaurant quality!"

"No way, dude! My hamburgers are beast, yo!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! As if your hamburgers could compare to my scones!"

"Shut up or I'll shoot you all! You're all being ridiculous!" Switzerland yelled, grabbing his gun. Liechtenstein grabbed his arm.

"I think that big brothers food is the best, but I don't want everyone fighting like this."

"How did we even go from whose flag was best to whose food was better?! " China was utterly confused and shook his head, sighing.

Soon, everyone was arguing again just like always, some even getting into fights. France and England were throwing punches at each other, America was gulping down hamburgers without even swallowing, China was talking with Japan who tried to stay away from all the fighting, Romano was blushing majorly from something Spain had said and was probably insulting him like crazy, and Italy was just hiding behind Germany who sighed.

"Hey, Japan, are you ok? You've been really quiet, it's scary!" Italy exclaimed, quickly getting scared. Japan smiled slightly at the Italian, and shook his head.

"Do not worry, I am fine, Italy. I am just sensing the mood and refrain from speaking. I do not wish to be in a fight with anyone at the moment." Italy smiled again just as quickly as it had appeared, a light blush adorning his cheeks as usual.

"Oh, ok! I was afraid you were mad or something!"

Along with the fighting, Italy was now mumbling random and pointless things. This was all adding to Germany's headache, and the fact that no one was getting anything done was really angering him. It was all getting incredibly reckless, as Prussia was now getting hit with Hungary's frying pan.

Closing his eyes, he tried counting to ten, but everyone's shouting was too much, until…

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany screamed throughout the room. Everyone turned to stare at him, backing away slightly. "You all need to stop arguing! We haven't been able to work together properly since the Picto's came, and now you're all fighting again as usual! If I'm the only one wants to get things done, then fine! So be it, if it means I won't be getting myself killed in one of your arguments!"

Everyone was silent, even America who had stopped eating his burgers for once.

"Y-yeah, Germany's right! Dudes, we need to get things done! And, as the hero, I'm going to lead this meeting and help everyone get stronger-not as strong as me-but they still need my help!" He began laughing again, making England glare daggers at him.

"Onhonhon, yes, I agree! We shouldn't fight so much! We can all at least agree that Angleterre's cooking should never be given to anyone, or else they would all probably get sick and die!" France said happily, laughing slightly, earning a slap from England.

"Shut your mouth, you bloody frog! My cooking isn't that bad, you're just jealous!"

Before anyone could get into another fight, America had brought everyone to the large table in the middle of the room, getting ready for his presentation on how to-once again- stop global warming.

However, about half way through the meeting, England's cell phone started ringing, once again by the flute tune, but ignored it, earning a few stares from the other nations.

It continued ringing, but England continued to ignore it like he didn't hear it, but soon, a scary grin started to appear on his face, quickly getting annoyed. America stopped talking (thank goodness) and looked at England expectantly.

"Um, hey England, is everything alright? You can take that if you want." England just shook his head and continued smiling.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. Just ignore it."

The phone stopped after a few moments, but then started ringing again.

"Dude, I think whoever that is really needs to talk to you. It's ok, really, man." He grinned, giving the Britt a thumbs up.

"Fine," he mumbled and rolled his eyes. Picking up his cell phone, he answered it.

"What do you want? I'm at a meeting!"

"Aye, it's about time you answered the phone! I need to talk to you!" Scott replied sounding exhausted and rushed.

"Can't it wait?"

"No! Listen, you need to get out of there! They're coming-"

"What are you going on about now? No one is coming, you git!"

"Um, England, are you ok? Who are you talking to?" Japan asked a bit shyly. England turned to him, but before he could answer, his eyes widened. He sniffed the air, staying silent.

"That smell… It can't be…"

"Oh hell, they're here! You need to run, right now, and get out of there!" England ignored him and listened. A loud crash could be heard, quickly making its way upstairs through each floor.

Italy jumped up and ran away from the door, as everyone stared through the whole that was still in the wall. Everyone started to slowly stand up from their seats, slowly backing away. The crashing sounds continued getting louder and louder, along with screams of other people in the building.

England put his phone back to his ear, growling slightly."Hey, Scott, what happened?" However, all he got was static. He panicked, looking back and forth through the room.

"Scott, come on! This isn't bloody funny! You better answer, you wanker!" he started yelling into his phone, but quickly gave up, knowing it was no use. Sighing in frustration, he hung up his cell and put in into his pocket. Suddenly, a loud thundering crash echoed throughout the floor, the lights flickering and soon turning off.

Time seemed to slow down as everything went dark, thunder clapping and lightning lighting up the sky. The rain pounded hard on the window that covered the wall behind them from top to bottom.

Loud whispers started filling the air, incomprehensible and fast-paced. A dark aura started travelling from the floor to the sides of the hole in the wall, and up to the ceiling.

One last lightning bolt lit up the sky and everyone screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! This has to be my longest chapter in all of my stories, so yay! I really hope that the characters weren't too OOC (Out Of Character). Please tell me whether or not I did good, ok? I really hope you all liked it! Thanks! **


End file.
